Ediciones Fénix
by A-Mapple
Summary: La batalla les dejó una vida totalmente diferente a la que esperaban. Cambió su personalidad y la forma en la que ven el mundo, pero cuando la ironía del destino los vuelva a cruzar, ¿seguirá su enemistad? —EWE.—
1. I - La metamorfosis

**Capitulo uno | _La metamorfosis_.**

Ya habían pasado varios años y apenas podía creer lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado aunque, claro, no debía sorprenderse por ese hecho. Era predecible que debía ocurrir de esa manera, era lo justo.

A pesar de ya haber vivido un poco más de tres meses en el Londres muggle, no tenía ni idea cómo era que estos seres vivían por si solos e independizados de la magia. A él se le hacía cada vez más difícil, si es que eso era posible. No lograba acostumbrarse y creía que nunca lo haría, no había cosa que detestara más que los muggles, pero se había obligado a esforzarse por volver a ser el Draco exitoso de antes, aunque debiera de pasar por circunstancias poco agradables.

Mientras caminaba al centro se forzó a pensar en la angustiosa situación de quedarse sin dinero, ese fue el motivo que lo había movido a salir de su departamento luego de varios días de reclusión voluntaria, negándose a salir de la seguridad de su nuevo _hogar_. Le había costado horrores aprender a utilizar el dinero muggle, pero era una amargura necesaria. Ya no podía vivir entre magos, la mayoría de sus bienes materiales habían sido tomados hacía años por el Ministerio, incluyendo los terrenos y todo su dinero, y sus padres estaban quién sabe dónde, llevándose con ellos cuánto dinero pudieron antes de que se los arrebataran, el rubio no había sido tan astuto. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, y sus padres se hubieran quedado con él, Draco ya no podía vivir de sus progenitores, tenía veinticuatro años, joder.

Apenas huyó de la batalla en Hogwarts junto con sus padres, su vida fue un calvario, nada comparable con lo que había sido antes, desde luego. Los cargos contra él fueron desestimados debido a su poca participación, pero los de su padre no desaparecieron tan fácilmente, así que con el dinero que consiguieron sacar se fueron lejos junto con Narcissa y dejaron a Draco con todo el peso del apellido Malfoy y la palabra Mortífago tatuada en forma de marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Nadie lo dejaba en paz en ningún lugar, el Ministerio había aprobado que conservara una pequeña propiedad, pero todas las semanas iban a hacer un chequeo, revisaban toda la casa de arriba abajo alegando que le llegaban denuncias de que él seguía practicando magia oscura. Aun cuando se animaba a salir de su casa, las miradas, los susurros lo perseguían, incluso había algún que otro valiente que lo enfrentaba, buscando respuestas, explicaciones que Draco no tenía. Finalmente, el rubio se hartó, dio aviso al Ministerio de que se iría al Londres muggle y, luego de meses de papeleos y varias audiencias, le dejaron marchar.

El quid de la cuestión era que el rubio había salido en la búsqueda de un trabajo. Amargamente, soltó una risa para sí mismo. Un Malfoy buscando trabajo, debía de ser el primero. Sin contar lo irónico que le parecía estar buscando en sitios muggles. Sin embargo, desconocía cuál era el procedimiento normal para un muggle desempleado, así que simplemente salió a caminar por el centro, rogando por que el trabajo le cayera del cielo, como había pasado con la mayoría de cosas que había conseguido a lo largo de su vida, buenas o malas.

Y, literalmente, así sucedió. Vagó su mirada por las edificaciones a su derecha, hasta posar su atención en un cartel en el que simplemente rezaba: _Se busca secretaria/o, buena paga_. Formando una sonrisa de sutil suficiencia, Draco entró al alto edificio con gesto triunfante, sin siquiera molestarse en ver de qué trataría el trabajo. ¡Al fin algo parecía ir a su favor!

Parecía un buen lugar, un aroma dulzón llegó a su nariz e hizo que la frunciera, sentía que esa fragancia ya la conocía. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas a ello, se colocó detrás de una fila de cinco personas que parecían esperar para que la muchacha del mostrador los atendiera individualmente. Suspirando, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar mientras volvía a recorrer la zona con su mirada: había varias filas de asientos frente al mostrador, algunos ocupados por personas nerviosas y otros vacíos. Recordó que era sábado, era probable que en cualquier otro día laborable hubiera habido más movimiento allí. Lejos de él, en una pared de color anaranjado oscuro se encontraban colgados unos cuantos cuadros pequeños, aunque no llegaba a comprender de qué trataban. Junto a la escalera había un cartel que comenzaba con un gran título: "_Índice_" luego comenzaba a nombrar qué podía encontrarse en cada planta del edificio. Con curiosidad, forzó su vista para poder así leerlo pero en ese momento fue llamado por la joven del mostrador con un sutil _"siguiente"_.

La chica con una sonrisa en su rostro le preguntó si estaba allí a causa de la vacante de trabajo o porque deseaba proponer un producto, a lo que el rubio respondió a lo primero. Le entregaron una planilla que debía llenar allí mismo junto con un bolígrafo de color negro, entonces se volvió alrededor y se sentó en uno de los asientos que había visto anteriormente, dispuesto a hacer lo indicado.

No eran preguntas muy difíciles las que se le presentaban, simplemente contestó sin pensar demasiado, hasta que al final había una pequeña nota: _"Adjuntar curriculum vítae"_ ¿Qué demonios era eso? Frunciendo el ceño observó a las otras personas que se querían postular para el empleo también, y se encontró con que entregaban las planillas junto con una hoja.

Suspiró frustrado. No sabía que era aquello que exigían, y desde luego no lo tenía, a pesar de que le sonaba sospechosamente familiar. Por un momento pensó en abandonar la planilla y marcharse sin más, sabía que no iba a ganar el puesto si otros estaban mejor preparados y calificados que él. A pesar de esto, sus piernas no obedecieron sus órdenes y se dirigió a la muchacha que antes lo había atendido tan amablemente.

—Disculpe —Comenzó y, creyendo que no era conveniente demostrarle a la chica que desconocía aquello que le pedían, aventuró a preguntarle—, no tengo el currículum vitae aquí a mi alcance. ¿Eso supone un inconveniente?

—Oh, claro que no. —Negó con tono afable— Puede entregarme la planilla y dejarme anotado su dirección o número telefónico allí, así podremos avisarle si hay alguna noticia sobre la vacante.

—Es usted muy amable. —Dijo simplemente mientras anotaba su dirección y número de departamento en la planilla, ya que no poseía un teléfono. Le extendió la hoja a la mujer– ¿Cuánto cree que tardarán en decidir quién ocupa el puesto? –Se negaba a estar mucho tiempo esperando por un trabajo que no estaba seguro de poder conseguir.

—Por lo general, se leen todos los concursantes y luego se reduce la lista. A partir de allí se hacen entrevistas individuales y se elige al que ocupará el puesto. —Sonrió mientras guardaba la planilla en una cajita con algunos papeles— Aunque el trabajo es en la secretaría de la fundadora de la empresa, así que podríamos decir que es urgente.

Secretario de la cabeza de la empresa, ese si era un puesto interesante. Murmurando un impersonal gracias, que quizás la chica no oyó, giró en redondo retirándose del lugar. Antes de llegar a la salida, echó un último vistazo, y junto a la puerta había una mesita con unos cuantos folletos dispersos sobre ella y un florero de vidrio con llamativas flores de tonos naranjas, amarillos y rojos. Se inclinó ligeramente para tomar uno de los folletos para luego doblarlo un poco y guardarlo en el interior de su chaqueta; cuando llegara a su departamento tendría oportunidad de leerlo más tranquilamente para poder enterarse de qué trataba todo aquel lugar.

El resto de la mañana la dedicó a hacer algunas compras urgentes de alimentos, podría tener poco dinero, pero no podía evitar alimentarse; ya había aprendido un poco sobre cómo manejarse en un almacén. Al llegar a su departamento se dirigió directamente a la cocina para dejar todas las bolsas sobre la mesada y, recargándose sobre ésta, se dispuso a contar le dinero que le quedaba para pensar cómo podía racionalizarlo hasta lograr conseguir más, sin embargo cuando metió la mano en su bolsillo se encontró con el folleto.

Sonriendo sin saber realmente el motivo, lo abrió y se encontró con unas llamativas letras: _"Editoriales Fénix: edita, publica y distribuye arte"_ con un dibujo bastante aceptable y acertado de lo que un verdadero fénix era. Se inclinó un poco para ver los detalles del dibujo, ya que llamó la atención lo correcto que era, por lo general los muggles nunca daban bien con la imagen de esos pajarracos, la mayoría de las veces le erraban con la forma del pico; pero algo más reclamó su atención y no dio crédito cuando leyó las pequeñas letras debajo:

_A cargo de Hermione Jane Granger._

Se alejó un poco entornando ligeramente sus ojos, leyendo una y otra vez. En voz alta, en su susurros, mentalmente. Asegurándose que no había leído mal, pero no lo había hecho, el nombre Hermione Granger estaba realmente ahí.

—Esto definitivamente tiene que ser una broma... —Gruñó sin quitar la mirada del nombre de la chica que solía ser su enemiga.

* * *

_¡Hola lectores!_

Como bien puse en el summary este fic es EWE (sin tener en cuenta el epílogo) así que modifiqué algunas partes del destino de estos personajes. En los primeros capítulos desarrollaré lo que les sucedió a nuestros personajes luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts y cómo afectó en su vida y personalidad. En el correr de la historia agregaré personajes inesperados (por eso está lo del género friendship), pero como quiero que sea una sorpresa, los pondré en luego en el apartado de personajes.

_¡Espero que les guste y recuerden que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!_

**—**_** Mapple.**_


	2. II - Crimen y castigo

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Long story 3.0"_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**. **

* * *

**Capítulo uno: _"Crimen y castigo"_**

El resto del día sábado lo había abocado completamente a pensar en cuales serían los posibles escenarios que se le presentaría, dándole vueltas al hecho de volver a cruzarse con Granger. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba más irreal le parecía. Eventualmente decidió que era totalmente improbable que justamente él consiguiera el puesto, sobretodo porque la dueña de la empresa se negaría a tener a un ex mortífago entre sus indefensos empleados.

—Granger dándome trabajo, claro. —Gruñó antes de irse a dormir, queriendo que sus propias palabras zanjaran el tema, pintando un poco de lógica en la situación.

Pero aquella no fue su suerte. Cuando el timbre sonó bien entrada la mañana, se espantó como quién nunca ha oído semejante sonido en su vida. Pero la verdad era que nunca lo había ido a visitar nadie, ni siquiera por error, por lo cual no conocía el ruido infernal que hacía el timbre cuando llamaban.

— ¿Qué cosa tan terrible hice en la vida para que me despertaran de forma tan cruel…? —Se quejó sin pensar en lo que decía mientras se levantaba de su cómoda cama.

Viendo la realidad tal como era, él no podía permitirse un lugar muy espacioso y cubierto de lujos como le hubiera gustado tener. Simplemente su piso contaba con una habitación modesta con baño, una cocina-comedor, y un baño para visitas conectado a una pequeña sala. Luego de cruzar toda la sala abrió la puerta sin detenerse en el protocolo de vestimenta normal para todo ser humano cuerdo. Notó que los ojos de su visita estaban posados en la parte baja de su cuerpo y como el rostro de ella comenzaba a enrojecer mientras intentaba quitar la mirada del rubio, en ese momento es cuando cayó en cuenta que sólo vestía ropa interior.

—Carajo. —Murmuró simplemente mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices a la chica ruborizada.

Él nunca había sido muy avispado apenas se levantaba, le costaba hilar pensamientos coherentes y pensar con claridad era un desafío matutino, pero un Malfoy no debía demostrar tamañas falencias, le decía su padre, por lo cual siempre se levantaba al menos una hora antes de tener que hablar con una persona, así tenía tiempo de despejar su mente y aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero el timbre había sonado sin dejarle margen para pensar que debía ponerse, al menos, un pantalón. A paso apresurado se metió a su habitación para agarrar su bata púrpura oscuro para luego volver a la puerta mientras se la colocaba con cierto esfuerzo. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la joven seguía ahí parada tal como la había dejado momentos antes pero esta vez estaba estrujando el pañuelo de colores que adornaba su cuello, levantó la mirada un poco avergonzaba y, en cuanto vio que Draco ya estaba cubierto, formó una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

—Buenos días. —Saludó, Draco hizo lo mismo mientras su acompañante sacaba un papel de su bolsillo— Vengo por parte de Ediciones Fénix, para comunicarle sobre el puesto al cual usted se había postulado, —Observó el papel entre sus manos— ¿Es usted... Draco Malfoy?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra, no se había preparado para que sucediera esto.

—Muy bien. Mi nombre es Terry Robinson y, debo felicitarlo —La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó aún más, como si aquello la hiciera inmensamente feliz— porque lo ha conseguido, usted obtuvo el puesto.

Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

— ¿Cómo? —Inquirió sin poder decir nada más elaborado.

–Bueno, usted tiene el puesto. —Repitió simplemente— Si me permite acotar, al parecer no fue tan difícil como creíamos todos, la señorita Granger de inmediato decidió.

—Señorita Granger. —Coreó. A este ritmo la chica iba a creer que tenía daños cerebrales o que era un troll. O peor aún: que se trataba del idiota de Hagrid, así que carraspeó e intentó hacer una pregunta _inteligente_— Uhm, gracias entonces. ¿Cuándo se supone que comienzo?

—Hoy es domingo. —Puntualizó, probablemente creyendo que Draco no sabía en qué día se encontraban— Así que mañana a primera hora tendrá una pequeña entrevista con su _jefa_ y luego comenzará su día laboral.

Claramente creía que tenía problemas mentales. Tendría que haberse lavado la cara al menos, joder.

—Mañana lunes —Comenzó, intentando demostrarle que no estaba tan desubicado en el tiempo, aunque pareció un poco forzado— estaré allí entonces.

—Perfecto. Debe presentarse a las ocho de la mañana y verá a la señorita Granger, ella le dará más detalles de lo que se espera de usted como su secretario. —Rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó una tarjeta— Allí se indica un número, podrá llamar si se le plantea alguna duda. Es mi número.

Por un momento, Draco pensó que la chica estaba coqueteándole, pero descartó la idea debido a que no poseía la totalidad de sus facultades mentales como para saltar a sacar conclusiones. Además, las chicas no solían ser las primeras en mostrar interés por un hombre, principalmente si tenían un anillo en el dedo anular. La muchacha le sonrió amablemente mientras le deseaba un buen día y giraba para comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo. Probablemente se había quedado más tiempo del que creía pensando si aquel era un anillo matrimonial o no.

Al cerrar la puerta, el cerebro de Draco comenzó a funcionar de forma vertiginosa, la idea de trabajar con Granger golpeaba cada recoveco de su mente. Pero todo se frenó de repente, tan velozmente como empezó, se detuvo ante la peor parte de toda esa situación: No sólo trabajaría _con_ Granger. Sino trabajaría _para _ella.

—Qué mierda. —Masculló mientras retornaba a su habitación dispuesto a volver a dormirse, dejando la tarjeta de la joven en la mesita de noche.

* * *

La casa estaba silenciosa, apenas se escuchaba el débil sonido que producían las gotas de agua al repiquetear en el techo, y algún que otro relámpago que hacía que la joven se sobresaltase.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que más le había gustado publicar, era una novela de amor al estilo Romeo y Julieta, de esa clase de amor imposible sin un posible futuro, pero que le fascinaba justamente por ese hecho en particular. A pesar de su favoritismo, esa noche no lograba concentrarse, siempre le había gustado leer los domingos y durante las tormentas incluso a pesar de los truenos, pero había algo que estaba haciendo recorrer las líneas del libro pero sin dedicarse a la lectura realmente. Desafortunadamente, sabía qué era lo que le causaba esa ansiedad.

El día anterior, ella había tenido que quedarse en su oficina luego de que todos sus empleados se hayan ido. Tenía que repasar los currículums de los que se postulantes así, apenas decidía, llamaba a Terry para que al otro día pudiera avisarle a quién consiguiera el puesto. Primero los había separado por género con gesto distraído con el objetivo de organizarse, hombres por un lado y mujeres del otro, para luego comenzar a leer primero el de las féminas.

En cuanto acabó, se encontró un tanto decepcionada por no haber encontrado a alguien que realmente destacara entre las mujeres, así que rápidamente pasó a las planillas masculinas. Le echó un vistazo al primer curriculum y luego a la planilla, nada extraordinario, aunque tenía buenas referencias; agarró la siguiente planilla, pero esta no tenía currículo. Le extrañó el hecho de que Jane hubiera aceptado una planilla sin uno, así que con curiosidad leyó el nombre que estaba escrito con letra prolija pero un poco temblorosa, y al hacerlo, su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Releyó intentando sostener firmemente la planilla, pero ese nombre le había sorprendido, nunca en sus sueños más descabellados creyó que justamente él le solicitaría trabajo.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Eso sí destacaba de los demás.

Con prisa terminó de leer la planilla, la dio vuelta para ver el reverso y estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera una mancha. Si aquello era una broma, Malfoy hubiera escrito algo detrás, ¿no? Probablemente un "_¿enserio pensaste que trabajaría para ti, sangre sucia?" _e incluso algunos "_JA JA JA_" en mayúsculas. Pero por una extraña razón no creía que fuera alguna clase de burla, no creía posible que él hubiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de estar entre muggles con el sólo objetivo de burlarse de la castaña, debía de tener algún motivo detrás de aquello. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, tomó su teléfono móvil para buscar entre sus contactos a Terry y le comunicó que ya había encontrado a su secretario, le dio toda la información y le pidió que le avisara a él a primera hora del otro día. Luego de cortar, guió su mirada al reloj que descansaba sobre su muñeca, sólo había tardado media hora en decidirse.

Pero, lo que le causaba aquella extraña agitación era el encuentro de mañana con aquel rubio. ¿Seguiría todo igual? Primero debía preguntarle porqué se presentó en su empresa para pedir trabajo, necesitaba saberlo. Era un poco irónico si se ponían a pensar en ello detenidamente.

—Ya no puedo con esto. —Se dijo para sí misma en un murmullo.

Con un movimiento suave, dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó del sillón para posicionarse frente a la ventana. La fina lluvia caía detrás del vidrio, que comenzaba a empañarse por la cercanía de Hermione.

_¿A Ron le parecería mal?_ -El pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente casi de forma imperceptible, y se arrepintió apenas se le planteó aquella idea. Claro que a Ron no le caería bien la decisión de la castaña, él odiaba a Malfoy.

Suspirando se dio vuelta para mirar la caja que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, algo que hacía inconscientemente cada vez que pensaba en Ron. Hacía un mes y trece días que no le llegaban noticias de su prometido y era una situación que la torturaba cada día que pasaba sin una noticia. Porque si había algo que detestaba más que tener a Ron lejos, era _no saber_ algo... Y odiaba _no saber_ cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Hacía medio año que Ron se había metido en una misión del Ministerio en el extranjero; Hermione no estaba segura, pero creía que lo había hecho para demostrarle a ella su _hombría_, su valentía o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Le escribía cada semana, contándole los progresos de su aventura pero sin darle demasiados detalles y bromeaba con respecto a lo mucho que extrañaba todas las manías de su novia; pero ya hacia más de un mes que una lechuza no picoteaba su ventana llevándole una carta del auror. Más de una vez fue a reclamarle esta situación a Kingsley, exigiendo saber en qué condiciones se encontraban, si la misión estaba teniendo éxito o que le informara si él estaba bien al menos, pero el Ministro se excusaba diciendo que era un asunto confidencial, en el cual ella no podía entrometerse. Ese argumento no la convencía, dudaba que eso fuera completamente cierto. Sentía que simplemente quería sacársela de encima.

Hermione sabía lo que pensaban todos de ella. Decían que la guerra la había trastornado tanto que había decidido exiliarse al mundo muggle. Pero no era ni por asomo la verdad, ella no estaba huyendo de la magia aunque todos hayan tomado su accionar como un escape, simplemente era un proyecto que quería llevar a cabo por sí misma, y el único lugar en el cual podía hacer eso posible era en al ámbito muggle. Sabía que en el Ministerio o en cualquier establecimiento mágico obtendría lo que deseara sin que alguien se opusiera, pero ella no quería eso para sí misma, ya que su papel durante la guerra influenciaba en lo que ofrecían. Le gustaban los desafíos, quería ganarse lo que merecía; así que se retiró al Londres muggle para comenzar una pequeña empresa literaria que pronto se agrandó de forma desmesurada, algo que la enorgullecía en demasía. Pero la comunidad mágica no entendía aquello, y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones.

Aun así, podía llegar a comprender cómo podrían sentirse los magos británicos con el hecho de que una de sus heroínas, se haya retirado con los muggles, sin explicación alguna. Era probable que lo sintieran como una traición, sin embargo Hermione no renegaba de su magia, ni de las personas que creían que no estaba bien lo que hacía. A pesar de esto, el mundo mágico siempre le hizo saber cuán agradecidos estaban por el papel que había desarrollado en la guerra.

La castaña se acercó a aquella caja donde guardaba sus cartas con Ron, con suavidad rozó sus dedos en ella, con cierto gesto anhelante. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejó de allí caminando hacia su habitación, intentando dejar de pensar como hacía cada noche, sin éxito en cada tentativa.

Se acostó en la cama que desde hacía tiempo se le hacía enorme y fría, y rogó, como todas las noches, que al otro día tuviera noticias de aquel hombre que extrañaba cada minuto que pasaba sin él, simplemente esperaba por Ron. Pero sabía que era otra cosa que la esperaría al día siguiente.

Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy**. **

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, planeaba subir esto unos días antes, pero sentía que le faltaban algunos detalles. Además, he estado loca con los preparativos para mi cumpleaños (es mañana 26, yeyy), así que perdonen de verdad si hay algún pequeño error.

En fin, en este capítulo deseaba explicar la situación de Hermione sin hacer quedar mal a nadie. Ni Hermione reniega de su magia ni el mundo mágico reniega de nuestra castaña, ¿se llegó a comprender eso? Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en preguntar (:

Quería comentarles que los nombres de los capítulos serán títulos de libros, siguiendo un poco con la trama de la historia c: simplemente para agregarle un toque.

Además, debo agradecer los dos reviews que me dejaron. Es muy amable de su parte, ¡de verdad se los agradezco!

Espero que les guste, y no duden en dejar su opinión en un review, ¡que siempre son bienvenidos!

**—**_**A**gustina**.**_


	3. III - Prueba de fuego

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto anual _"Long story 3.0"_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: _"La prueba de fuego"_**

Esa mañana había llegado especialmente temprano a su trabajo, no podía engañarse a sí misma y decir que no estaba nerviosa. Caminar en círculos por su oficina delataba lo alterada que se encontraba, pero aún no lograba dar con el motivo específico por el cual sus nervios estaban revolucionados.

Se apoyó en su escritorio mientras daba golpecitos contra su labio inferior con el bolígrafo que sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos. Cavilando para resolver aquella duda, algunas posibilidades cruzaron por su mente: ¿Será porque hace mucho no veía ni sabía nada acerca de Malfoy? Aquello debería de ser un factor, no había duda. No se había encontrado con Draco desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, y eso había sucedido varios años atrás. Comenzó a recordar que él se había librado de toda culpa durante los juicios que se dieron lugar luego de la caída de Voldemort, aunque ella se había negado rotundamente a ir, Harry sí había asistido a todos ellos y le había comentado sobre el destino de los Malfoy.

¿Y si Malfoy había pedido el trabajo sólo para fastidiar a la castaña? Y ella le había facilitado bastante su plan. Con un suspiro, se convenció de que era ya tarde como para pensar en arrepentirse. Su empresa era exitosa gracias a las decisiones firmes que ella tomaba, no debía dejar de confiar en su buen juicio. ¿_Buen juicio_ era contratar a Malfoy? Aquella idea no tenía sentido dicha de esa forma, debía de verse la escena general, el contexto de la decisión, su curiosidad innata había ganado la partida, y estaba segura que lo había contratado porque sabía cómo manejarlo. Pero, ¿y si había cambiado? ¿Y si ahora era alguien que valiera la pena conocer nuevamente? O por el contrario, ¿Si había cambiado para mal, si su lado tenebroso había conquistado su ser pero sabía ocultarlo de las autoridades mágicas?

No supo descifrar cuál de las dos ideas le causó el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, si pensar en un Malfoy bondadoso o uno sombrío.

Del otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a escucharse los ruidos propios del ascensor, el tintineo y varias personas saliendo de allí. Alerta, Hermione consultó el reloj en su muñeca con cierto asombro, ¿tanto tiempo había consumido cavilando acerca de su nuevo empleado? Era ridículo. Negándose a ser esclava de sus pensamientos nuevamente, rodeó el escritorio y tomó asiento para comenzar con su trabajo, como se suponía que debía ser.

Además de arreglar el contrato con Draco, la muchacha también debía revisar otros contratos con escritores y pactar algunas citas con las distintas gráficas que estaban a su disposición para poder establecer una arreglo, ya que la que se encargaba de imprimir todos los libros que enviaban desde allí, se iba a mudar al otro lado de la ciudad, y el edificio de Ediciones Fénix tenía unas cuantas opciones mejores que enviar todo su trabajo a un lugar tan lejos.

El golpeteo en la puerta hizo que se levantara de su asiento casi de un salto. Suspirando se alejó del escritorio para acercarse a la puerta. Cerró los ojos a la vez que respiraba profundamente un par de veces y posaba su mano en el pomo. Lo giró, abriendo la puerta, y del otro lado se encontró con Draco, levantando el puño en su dirección.

Esperen... _¿Qué?_

Al parecer el rubio notó el pánico que cruzó por el rostro de Hermione, ya que de inmediato bajó su brazo y negó con la cabeza, visiblemente decepcionado. Un ex-mortífago con el puño levantado, claro que lo único que podía darse a entender con aquello era que planeaba golpearla.

—Sólo iba a tocar otra vez la puerta, Granger. —Explicó arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione mentiría si dijera que aquel era el Draco que ella conocía. Su altura había incrementado un poco más, su cabello seguía del mismo tono, pero ahora se encontraba un poco más corto y descuidado, ya no estaba aquel anticuado peinado hacia atrás que lo hacía ver tan aristocrático. Incluso pudo notar algunos pequeños cortes en su mandíbula, seguramente causados por una apresurada afeitada. Sus facciones habían mutado de un frío semblante de niño al rostro cruel de un hombre que lo ha visto todo, resaltaba su nariz recta y la barbilla que apuntaba hacia ella, sin perder el gesto de orgullo. Pero lo que más le sorprendía de aquel hombre era la ropa muggle. ¡Una vestimenta muggle en un Malfoy!

—La chica que fue ayer me dijo que debías entrevistarme. —Comenzó el rubio, viendo que su jefa sólo se había quedado viéndolo como si no lo conociera.

—Oh. —Hermione asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para que él entrara a su oficina— Sí. Ven, siéntate. —Una vez que él entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a donde había estado sentada antes.

Y ahora era turno de Draco de analizar a su antigua compañera de clases. Había dos cosas que habían cambiado de forma radical: su cabello y la forma de vestirse. Su pelo se encontraba mucho más controlado, con una simple hebilla levantándole el flequillo. Y era probable que siempre se haya vestido de aquella forma, pero esa ropa le sentaba bien, como si su forma de caminar y de moverse combinara con su atuendo. Fuera de eso, sus ojos se veían igual, su rostro un poco más maduro que antes pero ningún gran cambio. Se fijó en las manos de Hermione, tenía las uñas muy cortas, seguramente mordidas por el estrés. Sí, aquella era la Granger que él había molestado en el colegio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas desde un principio, y aquello era lo que más le intrigaba.

— ¿Disculpa? —Levantó una ceja— Me diste el puesto, ¿para qué crees que estaría aquí sino?

—Sí. Lo sé, Malfoy. —Gruñó la castaña— A lo que me refiero es _para qué_ quieres el puesto.

Draco resopló mientras desviaba la mirada. Era obvio que ella iba a querer indagar sobre sus razones, no sería Granger si no lo hiciera.

—Necesito el dinero —Dijo entre dientes, totalmente humillado de tener que admitirlo, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada mentirle.

— ¿Por qué justamente aquí?

—Fue una mala jugada del destino. —Contestó simplemente.

— ¿Destino? Pero qué poético, Malfoy. —Sonrió de forma burlona— Quiero saber tus razones para querer postularte a un trabajo en la empresa muggle de una sangre sucia.

Rencor. Draco conocía muy bien aquel sentimiento, y eso era lo que había escupido Hermione al decir las palabras _sangre sucia_. Estaba seguro que ella nunca iba a olvidarse de esas dos palabras que tanto la habían perseguido y que él mismo se había encargado de repetirle durante casi siete años. Nunca creyó que Hermione fuera capaz de sentir el renombrado rencor, pero dudaba que ella supiera identificarlo en si misma siquiera.

—Si tanto dudas de mí, ¿por qué quieres contratarme? Fácilmente podrías haberme ignorado. —Espetó el rubio con visible enojo.

—Simple curiosidad. —Y era cierto, él pareció haberle sido honesto y ella no planeaba ser la que dijera mentiras primero.

—Necesito el dinero Granger. No me hagas rogar por él. —Pero Hermione seguía observándolo, expectante— ¡Me retiré de la magia! —Exclamó finalmente, controlando su tono de voz— ¿Eso querías oír? No puedo soportar más a la gente que me culpa de todos sus malditos males como si yo fuera el mismísimo Señor tenebroso.

Para aquello Hermione no tenía respuesta. Siempre supo que los mortífagos verían las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho y eso le parecía bien y justo, pero nunca creyó que llegara al extremo de que los magos repudiaran tanto a alguien como para obligarlo a ponerse al margen de ese mundo. Sobretodo Malfoy, que se creía tan superior a todos. Sobretodo Malfoy, que no podría sobrevivir en un mundo sin magia. Le costaba creer que el rubio estuviera indefenso entre los muggles porque los propios magos lo empujaron a hacerlo. Él no era ningún santo, desde luego, pero eso no le cerraba a Hermione.

— ¿Sabes manejar aparatos muggles? —Preguntó simplemente la castaña luego de unos momentos de silencio en los que sólo se observaron a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Incrédulo, no atinó a decir otra cosa. No era posible que haya hecho semejante confesión y ella sólo le interesara eso.

— Si sabes cómo funcionan los aparatos muggles —Repitió con calma, mientras acercaba un artefacto al medio del escritorio— Necesito que aprendas si no lo sabes, no puedes ser secretario si no puedes usar un teléfono, un intercomunicador o una computadora. Es esencial.

—No. —Observó con curiosidad lo que su acompañante había puesto entre medio de ambos— No tengo teléfono.

Hermione se enderezó su espalda, con cierto orgullo. Ella sabía cosas que él no, que debía de enseñarle. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, el sentimiento de superar a Malfoy en algo, aunque ahora no sirviera de nada, era ciertamente gratificante.

—Entonces te enseñaré lo básico ahora y podrás llevarte los manuales de cada artefacto así ya te familiarizas con ellos, ¿si? —Malfoy asintió, así que ella continuó: — Esto es un intercomunicador, no es difícil de utilizar, simplemente presionas el botón, esto de aquí, y hablas acercándote un poco al aparato, así te comunicas conmigo, ya que tu escritorio está afuera, ¿comprendes?

Draco acercó su dedo y presionó el botón, sin embargo nada sucedió. Aquello le parecía demasiado común, y no le llamó el mínimo de atención. Bastante corriente.

—No. ¿Para qué dices que sirve?

—Bueno, a ver... —Hermione señaló la puerta— Tú escritorio se encuentra afuera, al lado de la puerta, allí recibes a las personas que quieran verme y me lo comunicas por el intercomunicador. Aprietas —Ella lo hizo— y hablas.

Y al hacerlo, se escuchó un eco de la voz de la castaña que salía en el otro intercomunicador. Draco no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, intentando disimular un poco su sorpresa.

—Muy bien. Ahora lo he comprendido. —Elevó un poco su barbilla, no deseaba parecer idiota frente a Granger— ¿Eso es todo?

—No, esto es lo más fácil. —Hermione buscó dentro de su bolso su teléfono celular. El problema radicaba en que ella no podía enseñarle a usar un teléfono si él no tenía uno, no tenía sentido. Así que dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y miró al rubio a los ojos— ¿De verdad no tienes dinero?

Incomodo, juntó sus manos sobre su regazo. La humillación parecía ser la palabra que describiría aquel día, Draco parecía caer cada vez más bajo, cuando creía ya estar en el suelo, el universo se complotaba para enviarlo a la oscuridad del infierno.

—El dinero ya no brota de mis orejas, Granger. —Musitó, algo molesto con la situación— Me he vuelto bastante consciente del gasto diario de una persona, pero, ¿vamos a discutir ahora cuánto me pagarás?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que tendría que comprar un teléfono para aquel hombre. Haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la silla desocupada que estaba al lado de Malfoy, la acercó un poco más a él y se sentó en ella.

Y en el momento que Draco sintió la cercanía de la mujer, sus sentidos se dispararon de inmediato. Era una extraña impresión, esa sensación de incomodidad cuando alguien invade tu espacio, sentía la necesidad de empujarla lejos. Pero se resistió al impulso de hacerlo, ya que había comenzado a explicarle cómo utilizar esa cosa que tanto obsesionaba a los muggles. Además, no creía que Granger tomara en gracia que la tirara de la silla.

Tardó unos cuantos intentos terminar de comprender la funcionalidad del aparato, un momento después estaba intentando seguir los pasos para hacer las actividades básicas en un teléfono: Agregar un contacto, mandar un mensaje de texto y realizar una llamada. Estaban practicando hacer llamadas al número de teléfono de Terry, la chica que había ido al departamento de Draco, y en su intento número cuatro cuando logró hacer su primera llamada, hecho que emocionó de sobremanera a su ejecutor.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —Gritó a través del celular, olvidando por completo el hecho de que Terry había respondido a la llamada— Granger, no es tan difícil como quisiste aparentar. Simplemente los muggl... —Pero Hermione no dejó que terminara, y de un manotazo le quitó el teléfono.

— ¡Malfoy! —La castaña llevó sus ojos al teléfono móvil y presionó el botón rojo, casi desesperada— ¡No puedes hablar de magia aquí!

Era algo que se les enseñaba, algo prohibido para los magos. Pero además de ello, Hermione quería mantener a Terry apartada del mundo mágico, a pesar de que era su amiga y que había conocido a Ron. Muchas veces él le planteó contarle a Terry lo que ellos eran, pero Hermione siempre caía en la conclusión de que decirle aquello sólo traería problemas.

—Has cortado la lección, Granger. —Espetó con orgullo, queriendo tapar el error que había cometido. Un estúpido y básico error. — ¿La chica ya no puede oírnos? Eres _tú_ la que acaba de nombrar la magia.

— No. Corté la llamada. —La muchacha suspiró, señalando el botón rojo que antes había presionado le dijo: — Apretando esto cuelgas la llamada. Cortas la comunicación.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y, levantándose, lo rodeó para volverse a situar en su lugar habitual. Reparó en el hecho que ya faltaba poco para que terminara la jornada de la mañana, tuvo que ver la hora dos veces para realmente creer que había pasado toda una mañana en compañía de Malfoy, sobretodo sin insultos de por medio.

—Siempre fui una persona civilizada Granger, tú sacaste lo peor de mí. —Comentó el rubio, percatándose de la sorpresa de la muchacha al observar la hora.

— ¿Yo? —Espetó incrédula al tiempo que lo miraba con sus cejas levantadas— Yo no te empujé hacer todas las cosas que hiciste. No te quites el mérito, que yo no provoqué la marca que llevas en el brazo izquierdo.

Y al notar el casi imperceptible cambio en la mirada de Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta que aquello había sido cruel. Ella no solía hacer esos comentarios, pero no sabía cómo pronunciar una disculpa para esa persona que había intentado tantas veces hacer un calvario de su vida.

—Me refería a insultos de chicos de colegio, simplemente. —Su tono heló la sangre de Granger, ¿Así le hablaría él a sus víctimas?

Ron siempre le había contado todos los crímenes que decían en el Ministerio que aquel hombre había cometido, Hermione dudaba de muchos de ellos debido a la crueldad empleada, pero, tampoco ella lo conocía demasiado. Sólo conocía a ese muchachito altanero, ególatra y caprichoso, que se dedicaba a ordenarle cosas a los que creía inferior a él. Dudaba de que fuera el artífice de manchas de sangre tan violentas, quizás fuera sólo el odio de Ron hacia Draco el que había alimentado esos rumores, e incluso era probable que los haya exagerado a la hora de contárselos a ella. Harry siempre dijo que la justicia había dicho lo que dijo por alguna razón a pesar de ver a su amigo tan sulfurado con la decisión del Ministerio. Harry siempre pensando en el buen corazón de la gente.

Hermione se revolvió en su asiento, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa una sola vez. Hizo sonar sus nudillos una vez mientras intentaba aclarar su mente de esos recuerdos que no servían en esa situación.

—Tienes que aprender a manejar una computadora. Al menos necesitas leer manuales o algo que te permita dar una idea de lo que estas hacen. —Las palabras comenzaron a atropellarse entre sí, porque su mente había comenzado a pensar atropelladamente— Aquí no creo tener las cajas de la computadora. Quizás en mi casa... —Empezó a visualizar su casa en su mente, y pudo recordar perfectamente papeles y cajas en el sótano. Pero una imagen hizo cortocircuito en su mente: Draco en su casa. Esto hizo que todos sus pensamientos se agolparan de repente, dejando su mente detenida en ese punto— Yo... Uhm.. —Aclaró su garganta— Quizás, _si los encuentro_, pueda traértelos por la tarde.

Draco resopló mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—No me muero de ganas de ir a tu casa, Granger. —Afortunadamente, el rubio sabía leer muy bien las expresiones de las personas. — Ni creo que tú tampoco, al parecer. —Señaló vagamente el rostro de la muchacha y se encogió de hombros— Sin embargo, si estás dispuesta a contratarme, debo aprender de inmediato todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí. Preferiría leer lo que debo durante mi almuerzo.

Y la mente de Hermione quedó en blanco. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban en su automóvil directo a su casa.

* * *

Sé que si digo que lo lamento es poco. Lamento mucho haber dejado a los que leían sin un capítulo nuevo por tanto tiempo. Circunstancias de la vida me dejaron sin ganas de nada, imagínense de tocar la computadora. Sin embargo, aquí estoy. Luego de una recaída mi gusto por escribir me vuelve a levantar.

A pesar de todo esto les traigo este cap que es un poco más largo, e iba a continuarlo, pero decidí cortar aquí así veo si me surgen aún más ideas para el próximo capítulo, que no quiero que quede sin contenido.

En este capítulo vemos como comienza a desarrollarse la relación entre ellos, quise evitar ese Draco cliché galán que a toda costa piropea a lo que sea. Al menos por ahora ese no va a aparecer por aquí.

Espero que les guste, y no duden en dejar su opinión en un review, ¡que siempre son bienvenidos! Acepto ideas y demás cositas, siempre que sean dichas de buena manera.

**_-A_**_gustina**.**_


End file.
